Vector the Crocodile
Vector the Crocodile is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a large, selfish (sometimes selfless) Crocodile that acts as the current leader of the group known as the Chaotix Detective Agency (co-leader when Knuckles the Echidna is around). He'll always want to work for money, but nevertheless, he is benevolent enough that he will help for free when needed, such as helping the crying kids find their lost toys. He likes food, money, music, and being with his friends (including his on-and-off rival, Sonic the Hedgehog). History Knuckles' Chaotix He made his debut in this game (originally in Sonic the Hedgehog before he was scrapped) in which he gets captured at first but then freed by Knuckles the Echidna. Sonic Heroes He returns with Espio the Chameleon & Charmy Bee in this game showing his superpower of super strength and when he's at level 2 of power ups, he breathes fire like a dragon. Shadow the Hedgehog He appears with the famed quote: "Find the Computer Room" in the Cosmic Falls stage. When Shadow was in doubt, Vectors cheers him up and he tells Shadow that he's more than that. Sonic Generations He appears in the game in which he and Sonic's other friends get captured by the Time Eater, then gets ressurrected when Sonic cleared the Rooftop Run stage. He will then be seen cheering on the two Sonics in telling them that they can defeat the two Eggmans. Mario & Sonic Vector even appeared in the Mario & Sonic at the Olympics trilogy as an available Power character, his rivals from the Mario Universe are Bowser, Yoshi, Waluigi & Donkey Kong. Similar Heroes *Michelangelo (TMNT series) *Goofy (Disney) *Heavy Weapons Guy (Team Fortress 2) *Vinyl Scratch/DJ Pon-3 (My Little Pony) *Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc./Monsters, University) *Pumbaa (Lion King) *Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget) *The Tick (The Tick) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Pudding (Space Channel 5) *Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *Fred (Big Hero 6) *Blunk (W.I.T.C.H.) *Rex the Dinosaur (Toy Story) *Lester the Lab Rat *Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) *Usopp (One Piece) *Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Jaune Arc (RWBY) Gallery Vector_3.png|Vector's original appearance in Knuckles' Chaotix Sonicchannel_vector_nocircle.png Vector 2.png|Vector in Sonic Heroes. Vector_4.png|Vector in Shadow the Hedgehog Vector 3.jpg|Vector in one of the Mario & Sonic Olympics titles. Vector X.jpg|Vector as seen on Sonic X. Vector_SG.png|Vector in Sonic Generations Vector_Jump_story.png|Concept art of Vector in Sonic Jump Team Chaotix.jpg Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Comic Relief Category:Speedsters Category:Leaders Category:Detectives Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Wrestlers Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Heroes Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Sega Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure of heart Category:Living Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Rivals Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Animal Kindness Category:Protectors Category:Adventurers Category:Determinators Category:Warriors Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Inept Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Genius Category:Mugen Heroes